


43. Back at the Hotel

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [43]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	43. Back at the Hotel

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): back at the hotel  
 **players only. backdated. takes place right after[spend some time shopping in downtown Wellington.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/10862.html)**

By the time they walk all the way back to their hotel, Alex is absolutely burning to touch his lover. He loves being out and wandering around with Luke in the sunshine, soaking up the freedom and just enjoying his boy's company... but the behaving-in-public bit really sucks. And so when they get to the door of Luke's room, Alex only takes a quick glance to make sure the hallway is empty before he's on his lover, wrapping his arms around Luke from behind and rubbing against him, tasting the skin of his throat while Luke struggles with the key.

"I'm never going to get us in here with you doing that," Luke whispers, even though he's managed both drunk and in the dark.

"Sure you can. Focus," Alex teases. He slips a hand beneath Luke's t-shirt and begins rubbing one of his nipples while grinding up against his lover's ass, his cock already spike-hard inside his jeans. "Am I not motivating you properly?"

Whimpering softly, Luke smacks the key deep into the lock with the palm of his hand, turning it one way and then the other before it finally clicks. Thank god. He pushes it open and they half-stumble into the room.

Alex growls with pleasure and backs Luke against the bureau, one hand threading through his hair and one tightening on his ass. He should be over this by now, probably, this mad rush-of-hormones stage. But he just feels like a horny teenager whenever he's with Luke.

Luke moans, his legs going weak at that growl. "Fuck me," he whispers. "Oh god, I need you to fuck me, sir, please," he begs shamelessly, his hole aching to be filled.

"Get naked," Alex orders, barely summoning the self-control to back off enough that his boy can actually manage it. He quickly strips out of his own clothing, kicking off his shoes and shoving his jeans down, freeing his erection.

Luke undresses in what feels like record time, his clothes dropped in a pile, his cock already wet at its tip. "How do you want me?"

"Right here." Alex hitches Luke up and sets him on the bureau, spreading his boy's thighs and stepping between them. He twists three fingers together and shoves them into Luke's hole, way too fucking impatient to take this slowly.

Luke cries out, clutching at Alex's shoulders as he hunches himself down on his sir's fingers, eager to get them deeper.

" _Min smutsiga lilla sköka_ ," Alex says, corkscrewing his fingers roughly into his lover's hole. He nips at the tender flesh just under Luke's jaw. "You are such a fucking slut."

"For you I am," Luke whispers, raking his nails over Alex's shoulders. "God, oh god, sir. Fuck." The roughness only spurring his arousal. "Please. Your slut needs your cock inside him."

"Put your legs around me," Alex orders, pulling Luke's hips right to the edge of the bureau and opening his lube-slick hole as much as possible. He spreads Luke's cheeks with one hand and takes firm hold of his cock with the other, gritting his teeth and forcing himself past the muscle resistance with one hard shove.

Luke whines, teeth gritted, hole stretching sharply around Alex's cock. But he wants this, _needs_ this, like he needs air to live, and so he tightens his thighs around Alex's hips and pulls him even deeper, crying out this time, unable to control himself.

"Fuck yes." Alex grates the words out against the side of Luke's neck and hitches his hips forward, driving even deeper with a primal growl. He knows he's hurting his boy, knows this is more fucking rough than he usually makes it. But _god_ it's good, the way Luke spurs him on, welcomes him -- takes him in like he'll never get enough of Alex. Sliding his hands around, Alex digs his fingertips into Luke's asscheeks and begins thrusting hard and fast, pleasure boiling up inside him.

"Oh god yes, yes," Luke moans, his head tilted back, the better to give Alex access to his throat and the better to simply surrender. He cries out, cock achingly hard, his hole open and plundered, forced to stretch with every thrust. "Please, fuck me, fuck your boy, oh, god sir!"

"Can you come like this?" Alex gasps, hurtling towards the edge of orgasm. He scrapes his teeth harshly along Luke's shoulder, in a spot where he knows it will be concealed by his costume.

Luke nods frantically. "Yes, yes, please, sir, _please_..." he begs, every thrust of Alex's cock making it that much harder to control himself. He _needs_ permission. Needs it so badly.

A growl rumbles deep in his chest and Alex digs his fingernails into Luke's flesh. "Do it," he orders, clamping his lips on Luke's shoulder and sucking viciously as he lets himself explode, flooding his boy with hot seed.

Overwhelmed, Luke lets out a wail as he comes, cock spurting wildly between them, body clamping down tight around the hard flesh inside him. "Yes, yes, oh fuck, fill me... fill your slut, your little whore," he moans, dragging his nails over Alex's shoulders and back.

Luke's body feels fucking incredible. But his words? Fuck, even more so. Alex groans against damp skin, struggling with the urge to bite, really mark. He can't, can't let himself. For long moments he pants against Luke's throat, clinging tightly. Then he steps back, easing out. "Turn around."

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, his legs like jelly as he lowers his feet to the floor and turns to face the dresser.

"Christ," Alex mutters, staring at his boy. "So fucking gorgeous." He trails his fingers lightly down his lover's spine, and gets down on his knees. Alex seeks out each tiny scratch left by his nails, kissing every one even as he wishes they were deeper, bloodier. Then he spreads Luke's cheeks and leans in to lick at the traces of come dripping from his hole.

Whimpering softly, Luke closes his eyes and grips the edges of the dresser, his knuckles white, as Alex's lips move over his skin, the touch unexpectedly gentle, and then he moans, his spent cock managing a rough throb as his sir's tongue touches him there, right there, and he realizes what he's doing. Licking his own come from him. "Oh god..." he murmurs.

 _I love you_ , Alex thinks with every broad swipe of his tongue. _Love you_. This is just one of the many things that Alex does with Luke which he never much bothered with before; not because it felt uninteresting or beneath him, simply that it didn't matter one way or the other. Now, with his boy, the simplest of actions feels significant, imbued with emotion and tenderness. He gently presses his tongue inside Luke's body one last time, then gets to his feet and wraps his arms around his boy, pulling him back against his chest.

Luke leans into the embrace, Alex warm and solid behind him. His eyes closed, he can feel the tears welling behind his lids and blinks them away, laying his hand over Alex's, thumb rubbing gently over his. "You are the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me," he whispers.

Rubbing his cheek against Luke's hair, Alex closes his eyes with a sigh. "I'm just trying to be worthy of you, _älskling_ ," he murmurs, although he's pretty certain that'll never be the case. He's attempting it anyway, for as long as Luke will let him.

"You are," Luke says, linking their fingers more firmly, still unsure why Alex feels the way he does. How someone so incredible and confident can ever feel unworthy. Especially of him. "You make me so happy."

"Good." Alex smiles, breathing his lover in. "Come to bed. I'll think up some more ways to make you happy."

Luke laughs, delighted. "Can we order dinner in later?" he asks, twisting his head so he can kiss Alex. "I don't think I want to go back out."

"Anything you want, love," Alex promises with a smile.

"Anything?" Luke smiles back and turns in Alex's embrace, looping his arms around his sir's neck and kissing him thoroughly. "You might end up with a very spoiled boy that way."

"Mmm, I like spoiling you," Alex murmurs against Luke's mouth, walking him backwards towards the bed. "That always turns out really well for me." Definitely an ulterior motive.

"Then can I ask for two things?" Luke says, smiling as he gets on the bed.

"Now you're just getting greedy," Alex says, and his laugh makes it clear that he's completely teasing. He kicks off his shoes and shoves his jeans to the floor, then lies down on his side and trails his fingers over Luke's chest. "Yes, ask me for anything."

"They're not really for right now," Luke says, eyes flickering between Alex's fingers and his sir's face. "But before you leave, I'd like us to take a weekend and go over to Sydney, to Citadel. I'd like you to see what I can take. I know you can't seriously mark me but if you can beat me without doing that, or," here his face flushes, "humiliate me, or whatever you want to do. Anything that wouldn't affect work."

Alex's breath catches tight in his throat, his heart pounding hard in an instant. He nods silently, somehow managing to keep a shred of composure on his face. Licking his lips, he whispers, "And the other thing?"

His cheeks really burning now, Luke hesitates, before blurting out, "It's okay if you say no. I understand why you might not want to do it, but I'd like it if you'd let me tie you to the bed and lick you all over and then fuck myself on you."

Eyebrows raised high, Alex stares at Luke. "I... I'm trying to remember the last time I let someone tie me up." Kate, sure, but that was Bondage Lite, hardly related to the real thing. Before her... fuck, he hardly has a clue. "What would you use?"

"Whatever you're okay with," Luke says. "Ties, rope... the main idea is to not have you take over two minutes in," he teases with a smile. "I want to get to taste all of you."

"Ahh, I see." Alex's tentative smile twists into a self-deprecating grin. Hell, Luke is offering him a wet dream on a silver platter; who the hell is he to say no? "Would I get a safeword?"

"Of course, if you think you might need it," Luke says. "I'd stop if you told me no or told me you wanted out anyway. Unless you don't want me to do that. Unless you only want me to pay attention to your safeword."

Reaching out, Alex threads his fingers gently through Luke's silky hair. "I would just want you to know I was taking you seriously," he explains. That he wouldn't simply be humoring his boy.

"I hadn't even thought of it that way," Luke says softly. "Thank you, then yes, I think it would be a good idea if you had a safeword." He tilts his head a little. " _Do_ you have one?"

"It's Stockholm." Alex purses his lips and stares blindly at the wall for a moment, thinking. "I think the last time I used it... was something like four years ago. I was scening with a girl I'd only just met at Citadel, and I didn't like that she was slipping so low that she wasn't even really responding to me anymore. So I safeworded for her, to end the scene."

"Really? I think that's wonderful you did that," Luke says. "I bet there's not a lot of dominants who would."

Alex shrugs, not wanting to offer an opinion there. "That's why I really don't like scening with people I don't know, who don't work in-house, I mean. I don't know what they're capable of taking from me or not, and I don't know what to expect in terms of how they act or react when they're deep in headspace." It's a rule he broke almost instantly with Luke, of course; with Luke, it seems like all of Alex's rules have just flown out the window. He gives his lover a crooked grin.

"But you made an exception for me?" Luke says softly, shifting a little closer still.

"I couldn't fucking resist you," Alex whispers, slipping his arms around Luke's waist.

Luke smiles and kisses Alex, brushing their lips together. "In that case, can I be even greedier and ask for a third thing? For right now?"

Alex nods, melting in the sunshine of his boy's smile. "I love it when you ask me for things."

"Would you try and fist me?" Luke asks. "I don't think I'll be able to take the whole thing but I'd like to see how far we can get."

He's completely shocked by the request, and Alex is pretty sure that his heartbeat outright stops for a few seconds. Of course, those few seconds are all the time it takes for his cock to swell, pressing spike-hard against Luke's thigh. "Yes," he whispers, his grip on his boy tightening. "But now you remind me of your safeword."

"Wales, sir," Luke whispers, his heart starting to thump in his chest.

"Good boy," Alex nods. Exerting every ounce of self-control he possesses, he unwinds himself from around Luke and sits up, then gets to his feet and surveys the room, thinking. "Do you need to use the washroom before we start?" he asks, and gestures. "Go do whatever you need to so you feel comfortable."

"Yes, sir, thank you," Luke says, excusing himself for long enough to make sure he's good and clean.

Pulling open his suitcase, Alex digs out his nail scissors and does a quick job of trimming off any rough edges into the wastebin. He then pulls out a small tub of Elbow Grease, a much thicker lube than they ordinarily use. Perhaps he was feeling particularly optimistic when he packed for this visit. Eyeing their bed critically, Alex drags a mound of pillows into the center, then adds another for Luke's head.

"Ready for me?" Luke says, coming back from the bathroom, his cock half-hard, his whole body trembling slightly with anticipation and just a small touch of fear. Alex's hands are _huge_.

"In a second." Alex ducks into the bathroom and gathers up a stack of clean towels. He spreads a large bathsheet over his arrangement of pillows, then gestures Luke to lie down. "I want you on your back, your hips here. If that's not comfortable just tell me and we'll fix it now."

Luke arranges himself on the bed, his hips elevated on a couple of pillows and his head on another. "No, this is good," he says, shifting a bit one way and then another until he's comfortable.

"Okay." Back into the bathroom and Alex scrubs to his forearms with soap and hot water. They haven't been using condoms for months; he's not about to go scrounging around for latex gloves to put between them now. Who would he ask, anyway -- the front desk clerk? He lies down next to his lover, stretching out full-length, and unscrews the top on the lube, leaving it at Luke's side. "If you say Wales, I'll stop immediately," he promises, meeting his lover's gorgeous eyes. "But if I'm moving too fast and you think you just need a moment to adjust, tell me to slow down. I'll listen."

Luke nods. "Thank you," he whispers, watching Alex, unable to tear his eyes away from his sir. "I love you," he adds, just needing to say it.

Alex smiles a little. He's been so suddenly focused on the mechanics and details of what they're about to do that he's unprepared for the wave of emotion that nearly overpowers him now. "I love you, _älskling_. So much." He dips his fingers into the lube and rubs one gently against Luke's tight hole, just pressing his fingertip teasingly inside while he kisses his boy, licking into his mouth.

"Mm." Luke moans softly, his lips opening under Alex's, both body and mouth inviting him in.

This part is easy, familiar. Foreplay. Alex tangles the fingers of his free hand in Luke's hair as he makes love to his mouth, kissing him deeply, sensuously. He presses a second finger inside Luke and rocks them together, gradually stretching the muscle to make room just as he would for his cock.

Luke moans louder, spreading his legs for Alex, his body making room. His cock thumps against his belly, smearing precome against his skin and he licks into Alex's mouth, letting their tongues tangle, letting him feel his desperation already growing. Such a slut for this, he is.

Three fingers, and Alex twists his wrist so he can rub against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside his boy. His own cock is achingly hard and pressed against Luke's hip, but he ruthlessly ignores it, shoving his own arousal to one side of his mind. This is not about him. This is about making it as good for Luke as he possibly can.

"Oh, god," Luke gasps, his hips rocking, wanting even more of that touch. "Yes. Please... more..."

"Fuck, you're so sexy," Alex mutters, using his clean hand to scoop up more lube. "The way you move when you want me..." Lust coils tightly deep in his gut as he twists all four fingers together and he works them into Luke's hole, pressing in up to the third knuckle and then pausing there, wanting to give his boy a chance to adjust.

Luke whimpers, the stretch starting to turn painful. "Slow," he whispers, closing his eyes and licking his lips, willing his body to open.

Alex murmurs agreement and leans over his boy, licking slowly along Luke's throat, tasting him. Easing back just a touch, he tucks his thumb into his palm but doesn't push any deeper than before, even as he tries to distract his lover from the pain by kissing him again and again.

Alex's mouth is intoxicating, his touch making Luke delirious, torn between pleasure and pain. He wants this though. Wants it so badly and he pushes down, crying out a little as the stretch intensifies.

"Easy, _älskling_ ," Alex whispers, slowly rocking his knuckles against the rim of Luke's hole. "We have time." Belatedly he realizes he should have put a cock ring on himself. He hadn't even thought about how much this was going to fucking turn him on, having Luke try to take more of him inside than he ever has before.

"I know," Luke whispers back, bearing down a little more. "I just want it so badly."

 _God_. Shifting down the bed, Alex laps at the head of Luke's prick. And it's as much to distract himself as it is his boy when he takes Luke into his mouth, sucking him in while he pushes deeper, nearly to the widest part of his hand now.

Luke cries out in surprise, in both pleasure and then in pain, the stretch almost too much to bear. "Oh, god, please..." he whimpers, willing his body to adjust. He knows it can be done. Knows he can take Alex's hand and he wants it so badly.

Without letting up, Alex slaps some more lube onto his hand. Luke is so fucking tight it nearly makes his teeth ache. He makes his hand into as narrow a cone-shape as he can, trying to twist deeper. Knowing if they can just get past this next bit, Luke's body will suck him right in to the wrist.

"It hurts..." Luke says, shifting up and away from Alex for the first time, his body seizing tight with the pain.

'It hurts' is not a safeword. But it's the way that Luke tries to retreat from him that alarms Alex. Immediately he eases back to just his fingers, and watches his boy closely. "Luke?" he asks softly. "Do you want me to stop?"

Luke shakes his head and settles back into place. "No. I want this," he says, a definite pleading note in his voice.

 _Once more_ , Alex thinks. He doesn't want to just give up on the attempt when his boy is asking for something from him. But he's not going to keep on battering away when he's obviously only causing Luke pain, and no pleasure. So he keeps a close eye on his boy when he pushes again, tucking his thumb into his palm and working his slick hand against the tight muscle.

Luke strains, bearing down, willing his body to open, but the muscle doesn't seem to want to give, not without tearing. Still, he tries a little longer, spreading his legs wider, angling his hips differently, until finally, tears starting to roll down his cheeks, he whispers, "Wales." _Fuck._

Immediately Alex eases out of Luke's body. He quickly wipes his hands off on one of the towels, then lies down to cover his boy, gently kissing the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Luke whispers, his eyes closed tight, unable to look at Alex.

"Shh, don't you dare say that," Alex warns softly. He wraps his arms around Luke and rolls to his back, pulling his lover to sprawl across his chest. "You're such a good boy. You take so much for me."

"But I wanted to take this too," Luke protests softly. "I wanted it so badly," he adds, confessing, "I know I said I didn't think I could do it on the first try, but deep down, I did. I thought it was just a matter of wanting it badly enough."

"Sweetheart, my hands are fucking huge," Alex murmurs. "It's just basic physics. Or anatomy, or something." He shakes his head. "I bet most people wouldn't even get as far as you did." He strokes his fingers over Luke's back, wanting so much to soothe his boy, comfort him. Wishing he knew how.

"You're not disappointed?" Luke asks. He's pretty certain of the answer but he still needs to hear it.

"Disappointed in how completely amazing my lover is?" Alex asks, kissing Luke's hair. "Only on days when I'm scared I can't live up to him." And that's less of a joke than he'd like.

"Okay." Luke nods against Alex's chest then lifts his head so he can see his sir's eyes. "Can we try again? Before you go back to L.A.?" He's determined to do this.

"Maybe," Alex answers cautiously. He trails his fingers through Luke's hair, watching his face. "We'll see how you're feeling, all right? We don't need to rush this."

"But we won't stop trying, will we?" Luke asks. "Please?"

Fuck, Alex is so screwed. "No, love," he says softly. "If you really want something, we'll make it happen." Some fucking hard-assed sir he is, letting his heart rule his brain.

Relieved, Luke smiles and brushes their lips together. "Thank you," he whispers. "It's one of my biggest fantasies so..." he shrugs a little, blushing hard.

 _God_. "You sure you don't want to start with someone else?" Alex asks, and he fucking hates the question but he feels like he _should_ ask it. "One of the smaller doms at Citadel, maybe?"

"No." Luke knows he looks horrified but he can't help it. "It wouldn't be the same with someone else."

"Okay." Alex nods calmly, but inside he's fucking howling a victory. Luke's big fantasy isn't just to get fisted; it's to get fisted by _Alex_. "Then we'll do it. And in the meantime..." He spreads Luke's thighs and snags one of the clean towels, gently wiping lube off his boy.

"Mm. Ow," Luke says, wincing a little. He's going to be sore for a day or two. "Thank you," he whispers again, kissing Alex just because he can.  



End file.
